


Dwie identyczne obrączki

by Andzia267



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, Post-Wedding, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Pięć razy jak Dean mówi o swoim mężu i raz jak Cas o swoim
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dwie identyczne obrączki

**Author's Note:**

> Biorą dzisiaj ślub rozumiecie

**1.**

Dean czuł siadający na jego mózgu alkohol. Ciężka głowa kiwała się z tego we w tę, a wzrok rozmazywał się. Starał się nie ruszać za bardzo głową. Gdy to robił, ona i oczy bolały. Zerknął na podobnie pijaną Charlie, która bujała się na krześle obok. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko. Miał się bawić, korzystać z ostatniego dnia wolności, czy w cokolwiek udawał, że wierzy, gdy był dwa razy młodszy. Oprócz budującego się potężnego kaca, nie bawił się wcale. Nie mógł wysiedzieć z podekscytowania, a z drugiej strony był zbyt wypruty z tęsknoty, aby aktywnie uczestniczyć w jego własnej imprezie.

– Tęsknie za moim mężem. – wyjęczał w butelkę piwa i wziął kolejny łyk, którego na starcie już żałował.

Charlie zaśmiała się i sama wzięła łyk.

– Kowboju, Cas jeszcze nie jest twoim mężem.

– Nie jest? – zapytał, a jego oczy się załzawiły.

Charlie poklepała go po plecach.

Pocieszało go tylko to, że w klubie była jedna osoba w gorszym stanie niż on. Crowley płakał nad dwa razy tyloma butelkami mocniejszego alkoholu niż Dean.

**2.**

Dwie identyczne pary tanich obrączek odbijały światło księżyca, wpadające przez zasłonę pokoiku w zajeździe. Udekorowane balonikami w kształcie serc (kiczowatymi, walentynkowymi, które Dean sekretnie kochał, ale lepiej, żeby nikt nie pytał, bo mogło się skończyć śliwą.)

Palce Casa zaskakująco śmiało jak na anioła, który śmiertelnie bał się prostytutki, która podeszła do ich stolika dziesięć lat temu (Co w życiu anioła musiało być zaledwie mrugnięciem), przejechały po obojczyku Deana. Pociągnęły w dół jego koszulę i odsłoniły pokrytą czarnym tatuażem klatkę piersiową. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na lewym ramieniu Deana, w miejscu, w którym zostawił pierwszy znak na tym ciele. Dean dał mu się rozebrać do naga. Szorstka, większa od jego własnej, dłoń pogładziła jego policzek raz jeszcze, a gdy zimny metal przejechał po suchych ustach, pocałował go. Znacząco się ocieplił, a Cas cofnął dłoń.

Rozebrał się i ignorując głodny wzrok Deana na swoim penisie, pociągnął go ze sobą na łóżko. Wcałował w jego szyję i sprawnym ruchem wyjął z przygotowanej dla nich specjalnie szafki potrzebne rzeczy. Z szyi przeniósł się do jego ust i zagryzł każdy z bezwstydnych jęków, które były nieuniknione, gdy jego palce otwierały czule Deana. Całował tak, aż nie wszedł w niego, łącząc ich ciała, pierwszy raz, odkąd połączyli się w małżeństwie. Dean wiercił się pod nim, rozpływając się w naznaczonej bólem rozkoszy. Gdy tylko jego oczy nie wędrowały do środka czaszki, skupiał wzrok na niebieskich, wpatrujących się w jego własne zielone, oczach. Poza cielesnym zachwytem nie mógł nie czuć przede wszystkim wszechogarniającej go miłości, do tej istoty, która widziała wszystko na świecie. Która była wiernym, zimnym żołnierzem w niebie, ale rzuciła to wszystko dla wadliwego człowieka, którym był Dean. Nigdy nie zrozumie co dobrego w życiu zrobił zasługując na to wszystko. Myślał, że nie dane było mu inne życie niż łowcy. A teraz kochał się na swojej nocy poślubnej ze swoim osobistym aniołem.

Cas uśmiechnął się, każdy z tych coraz częstszych, jednak wciąż za rzadkich uśmiechów, był na wagę złota. Dean nie chciał go zaprzepaścić. Niestety, gdy zaczął płakać, Cas przestał się uśmiechać i z przejętym grymasem pogładził jego policzki, wytarł łzy, wysunął się z niego i z przechyloną głową zapytał co się stało.

– Jesteś moim mężem – powiedział Dean, a jego szlochanie utrudniało zrozumienie zdania – kochasz mnie – mówiąc to rozpłakał się zupełnie.

Cas patrzył na niego chwilę, zastanawiając się co było nie tak.

– Daj mi zmierzyć swoją temperaturę – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie i wystawił palec.

Dean zezował na niego i w końcu wciąż niepewny, kiwnął głową i otworzył buzię. Przestał już płakać i zapomniał o całym nastroju, skupiony na wystawionym przed jego oczami palcu.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że Cas nie zmierzał wcale do jego buzi.

– Cholera, Cas! – krzyknął, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się.

Cas wyjął palec i spojrzał na niego z dosyć neutralną miną jak na sytuację.

– Jesteś rozpalony, Dean. 

– Jasne, że jestem! Przed paluchem miałeś tam chuja! – spojrzał na Casa, który zmarszczył brwi i usta – słuchaj, już skończyłem z tym rozklejaniem się jak w babskich filmach. Albo mnie wyruchasz, albo idę oglądać Doktora Sexy – Dean zagroził, a Cas zamiast pełnić jego prośbę obraził się, wstał z łóżka i założył ręce – _Mężu._

Cas słysząc magiczne słowo rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko i odbił boleśnie dłonie na jego udach. Rozwarł je zostawiając białe ślady, podobne do tego czerwonego na jego ramieniu. Wszedł w niego gwałtownie i głęboko, Dean nie chciał myśleć o tym jak będzie siedział, czy chodził przez najbliższe dni. Pchnął z taką siłą, że wezgłowie uderzyło z hukiem o ścianę, a gdyby nie byli zajęci sobą, mogliby usłyszeć lamenty Crowleya i innych wciąż beznadziejnie zakochanych byłych, bawiących się na weselu.

Gdy później Cas proponował komuś mierzenie temperatury, Dean puszył się niemiłosiernie i kręcił swoją obrączką.

– To mój mąż! – mówił, gdy robił się szczególnie zazdrosny.

**3.**

Zazdrość nie była jednostronna. Dean czasem czuł się pijany władzą jaką dzierżył. Cas nawet bez prowokacji bywał trudny. Bezpośredni, nawet chamski. Sprowadzenie jego gniewu na kogoś było wręcz jak nękanie. To spotykało ludzi, którzy śmieli podrywać go w towarzystwie Casa. Dean bardzo lubił kowbojów, co przeważyło nad decyzją o zlitowaniu się nad jednym, który właśnie go podrywał. Chociaż zwrócenie uwagi przystojnego, młodego kowboja, pomimo czterdziestu dwóch lat na karku, było bardzo przyjemne, a zazdrosny Cas był w nocy ostrzejszy, Dean pokręcił głową, gdy chłopak zaproponował mu drinka.

– Mam męża – powiedział i pokazał tamtemu swoją obrączkę.

– Wielka szkoda – kowboj zagryzł policzek, zawiedziony – jesteś naprawdę _słodki_ – podrapał się w szyję.

Dean zaśmiał się delikatnie. Przed ślubem wpadłby w szał, albo potknąłby się o pięć stołów i cały czerwony przewróciłby się w końcu mamrocząc coś. Po stał się odporniejszy na słyszenie skierowanych w jego stronę zdrobnień i innych uwłaczających przezwisk, które w sumie bardzo lubił. Najważniejszą rzeczą było jednak to, że mniej lub bardziej zaakceptował swoją seksualność.

– Ty też, więc lepiej się uspokój – puścił mu oczko, wziął łyk piwa i wstał ze stołka przy barze.

Podbiegł do Casa, który właśnie zsiadł z elektrycznego byka, ustanawiając nowy rekord. Dean zaraz go pokona, ale na razie cieszył się z nim.

– To mój mąż! – krzyknął na cały bar i mocno pocałował go w usta. Objął jego twarz dłońmi i poczuł ogromną dumę.

– Teraz uważaj, bo idę po twój rekord – powiedział i puścił mu oczko. Jego uśmiech był wielki, a zmarszczki zaznaczyły się wokół jego oczu i ust.

**4.**

Dean mógł teraz grać w planszówki z Jackiem i Casem, oglądać Star Treka z Charlie, lub pomagać Samowi i Eileen z robieniem tych obrzydliwych sałatek, i innego króliczego żarcia jego brata. Było wiele sposobów na miłe spędzenie popołudnia. Bycie przywiązanym do krzesła nie było jednym z nich. demon, który mu to zrobił był zachwycony. Do czasu.

– Mój mąż cię zabije, wiesz? – przeleciał mężczyznę przed nim wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko – jest super silny, jeszcze bardziej przystojny, a jego jaja są większe niż twoje.

– Jaja twojego mężulka ci nie pomogą, Winchester – demon złapał go za włosy i pociągnął, odsłaniając jego szyję.

Zaczął się śmiać, ale to Dean śmiał się ostatni. Demon osunął się na ziemię, przebity anielskim ostrzem.

Cas odwiązał Deana, który jak tylko wstał z krzesła zaśmiał się leżącemu demonowi w twarz.

– To mój mąż, szmato!

Cas przewrócił oczami.

**5.**

Dean wielokrotnie miał szansę na oglądanie swojego męża w akcji. Za każdym razem był tak samo onieśmielająco przystojny. Naprawdę, tłuczenie kogoś na kwaśne jabłko nie powinno być podniecające, jednak było. Jego nieśmiertelny płaszcz powiewał za nim. Oczy świeciły się na niebiesko, a ostrze w dłoni odbijało światło. Dean zapatrzył się do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie Cas, przypłaciłby swoje niecenzuralne myśli w czasie pracy, życiem. Zabił czającego się za Deanem wampira, którego to tylko podnieciło bardziej. Anioł stał tak blisko niego, jego spojrzenie było skupione, a ciało w gotowości do następnych ataków. Był idealny. Był jego. Naprawdę jego.

– To mój mąż – Dean wyszeptał z głupawym uśmieszkiem, a Sam teatralnie chrząknął i usilnie starał się sprowadzić brata do porządku.

**+1.**

Morderca pokazywał się w formie postaci z wybitnie brzydko narysowanych komiksów z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Na miejscu zbrodni rozsypane były papierki po cukierkach, a Cas i Dean, zajmujący się sprawą mieli nadzieję, że Gabriel nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

Podeszli do kobiety, której przyjaciółkę zabił hetero Shatterstar pióra samego Roba Liefelda. Była roztrzęsiona, ale musieli wyciągnąć od niej jak najwięcej.

– Detektyw Wilson – powiedział Dean pokazując odznakę FBI.

On i kobieta, którą chcieli przesłuchać spojrzeli na Casa, który pogubił się trochę ze swoją odznaką. Dean musiał zagryźć swój uśmiech, który nachalnie pchał się na jego usta, gdy patrzył na nieporadnego anioła.

Gdy w końcu pokazał odznakę, de facto do góry nogami, przedstawił swoje fałszywe nazwisko.

– Detektyw Wilson – powiedział, pewny siebie – Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

Dean zaczął panikować. Małżeństwo wydawało się słabą przykrywką, wyjdą za mało przekonująco!

Kobieta patrzyła na ich obrączki, podobnie spanikowana jak Dean.

Miał nadzieję, że nie była homofobką, Cas skrzywdziłby jedyną poszlakę śledztwa i tyle by było z _polujących mężów._

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za to mierzenie temperatury


End file.
